ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Azmuth (Classic)
Three nephews Eunice (creation) Galvanic Mechamorphs (creations) |alias = The Omnitrix Creator Mr. Azmuth (Ben) Smartest being in 3, arguably 5, galaxies (various) Bug Eyes (Kevin) Watch Maker (Kevin) Father (Malware) First Thinker (Galvan Race) Demon from the pit (Sir George) Tiny demon (Sir George) Evil Way Big (formerly) Boss (Blukic) Sculptor of Worlds |age = at least 1700''Solitary Alignment'' |equipment = Robotic Suit (formerly) Omnitrix (formerly) DNA Repair Gun (formerly) |Alternate Counterparts = Azmuth (Dimension 23) |home world = Galvan Prime |residence = Galvan Prime Xenon (formerly) }} Azmuth is the creator of the Omnitrix, along with numerous other inventions and creations. He is a Galvan from the planet Galvan Prime. Azmuth's scientific creations and achievements have made him a very respected scientist throughout the universe. Professor Paradox calls him the smartest being in the universe, but Azmuth demurred, saying he is the smartest being in three (arguably five) galaxies. He is also a trusted advisor to the Plumbers, though he has no authority over them. Appearance Azmuth is an elderly Galvan, approximately 5 inches tall. He resembles an anthropomorphic grey frog, with gills and sticky skin. He has bulbous eyes with rectangular black pupils and eyelids that open and close horizontally. Four thin tendrils grow out of his lower jaw, while two longer ones grow out of his upper jaw, giving him the appearance of having a beard. In the flashbacks in Solitary Alignment, the tendrils on his upper jaw were shorter and he only had two tendrils growing out of his lower jaw. He also wore a shorter tunic that stopped at his legs. In the original series, Azmuth wore a dark green jumpsuit, with a lighter green Intergalactic Symbol of Peace logo on his chest. Bronze colored platings covered the base of his neck, shoulders and wrists. A belt of the same color surrounded his waist and he had yellowish-green eyes. In Alien Force and Ultimate Alien, Azmuth wore a green Galvan tunic with black sleeves and a black stripe running down his chest and abdomen with a black belt surrounding his waist. The platings were colored silver and covered more of his neck, shoulders and wrists, as well as his legs and feet, leaving his toes exposed. His eyes were light green and also appeared smaller, as if squinting in a human manner. In Omniverse, Azmuth had minimal changes. He now possessed two additional tendrils on each side of his head, as well as two liver spots on the right side of his face and two more above his right eye. The skin around his eyes was now colored black, his facial tendrils and neck were slightly longer and the black belt around his waist was replaced by silver plating. Young_Azmuth_UA.png|Azmuth in the Solitary Alignment flashbacks Spaceman az.png|Azmuth in his space suit Azmuth Biosuit.png|Azmuth's biosuit AzmuthDAA.png|Azmuth in Destroy All Aliens Azmutrix.png|Azmuth with the Omnitrix Personality Azmuth was very paranoid, as evidenced by the amount of work he put into hiding his home from the rest of the universe. He was a bit impolite. He originally refused to repair the Omnitrix in Secret of the Omnitrix, and was willing to let the universe get destroyed. Azmuth was very pessimistic, unwilling to shut down the Omnitrix's self-destruct at first, despite it meaning the destruction of the universe. The reason why is that he simply didn't believe the universe was worth saving. This is because he invented the Omnitrix so the aliens of the universe would have a better understanding of each other, but other people like Vilgax only wanted to use it as a weapon of war. In Alien Force, Azmuth has become less pessimistic and more serious, showing a no-nonsense personality in War of the Worlds. This is especially apparent in Map of Infinity, where he was dealing with a disaster of intergalactic proportions, and when the universe or galaxy is being threatened. This time around, throughout the series and its sequels, he is concerned about the safety of the universe and his planet, Galvan Prime. This is seen when he gets angry at Ben Tennyson for losing the Omnitrix to "the most dangerous being in the universe"Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2, as well as not being able to retrieve the pieces of the Map of Infinity.The Forge of Creation He also spent considerable time mixing into the Galvan society as well as developing the complete defence system of Galvan Mark II.Malgax Attacks History Close Tabs Azmuth (Classic)/History|See History Powers and Abilities Even by the super-intelligent Galvan standards, Azmuth's mental prowess is considered worlds apart from the rest of his race. He is well-regarded as the smartest being in the universe (or at least 3 to 5 galaxies). He is often referred to by his Galvan peers as "First Thinker". Along with his intelligence, Azmuth is gifted with years of experience and knowledge. Azmuth is a skilled inventor, having created numerous inventions, his greatest being the Omnitrix. Because he created the Omnitrix, Azmuth knows all about its functions so he has the potential to use any model of the Omnitrix more effectively than anyone else. Azmuth once used the Omnitrix to fight Vilgax, though only for a short time.Primus Equipment Azmuth once used a robotic suit that he wore when he first encountered Ben. Weaknesses Although he is the Omnitrix's creator, Azmuth has been shown to have less skill fighting with it than Ben. Azmuth attributes this to being "a little out of practice." Despite being the smartest being in three (arguably five) galaxies, Azmuth can be reckless at times, and does not at times plan ahead. In his own words, "Contingency plans? Who has time to worry about that nonsense?" Like all Galvans, his small size makes him physically vulnerable to larger foes. Appearances Ben 10 *''Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix'' (first appearance) *''Ben 10: Destroy All Aliens'' Ben 10: Alien Force Season 2 *''Good Copy, Bad Copy'' (first reappearance) *''War of the Worlds: Part 1'' *''War of the Worlds: Part 2'' Season 3 *''Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 1'' *''Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2'' *''Primus'' *''The Final Battle: Part 1'' *''The Final Battle: Part 2'' Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Season 1 *''Map of Infinity'' (first reappearance) *''Perplexahedron'' *''The Forge of Creation'' Season 2 *''The Transmogrification of Eunice'' Season 3 *''Simian Says'' *''The Ultimate Sacrifice'' *''Solitary Alignment'' *''The Ultimate Enemy: Part 2'' Ben 10: Omniverse Season 1 *''Trouble Helix'' (first reappearance; flashback) Season 2 *''Showdown: Part 1'' (flashback and present) *''Showdown: Part 2'' (flashback and present) Season 3 *''The Frogs of War: Part 2'' (flashback; cameo) Season 4 *''A Fistful of Brains'' (cameo) *''For a Few Brains More'' Season 6 *''Blukic and Driba Go to Area 51'' (flashback; cameo) *''Universe vs. Tennyson'' (on a screen) Season 8 *''Malgax Attacks'' Comics Cartoon Network Action Packs *''Double Trouble'' Chapter Books *''Double Negative'' Azmuth's Known Inventions Video Games Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks Azmuth appears as a non-playable character in the game. He fixes the Omnitrix error and at the end he gives Ben extra DNA. Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction Azmuth narrates the flashback about the pieces of the Potis Altiare. He appears after the gang collects every piece of the Potis Altiare. He teleports Ben to the Catacombs. Ben 10: Omniverse 2 Azmuth helps Ben throughout the game. He gives Ben the alien Bullfrag by scanning the Incurseans. Etymology Azmuth's name comes from "azimuth," an angular measurement in a spherical 3 axis coordinate system. Naming and Translations Trivia *Azmuth's voice has changed over the course of the Classic Continuity: **In Secret of the Omnitrix and Destroy All Aliens, he spoke with a high voice, albeit one deeper than Grey Matter's. **In Alien Force and Ultimate Alien, his voice became considerably deeper and growler. **In Omniverse, his voice is once again high, but it now sounds like a human male in his early 50s. *Azmuth was looking for Ben in The Final Battle: Part 2, because he started looking for him when the Ultimatrix was stolen. *Azmuth is "not even close" to being the oldest Galvan. *Azmuth consistently works with tech levels in the mid-teens. *Azmuth pretty much does what he wants. *Green is Azmuth's favorite color. *Azmuth gets his intelligence from his mother's side. *According to himself: **Azmuth was just like Ben when he was young. **Azmuth's only shame is that he has been unable to heal Malware of his pain.Trouble Helix *Azmuth's robotic suit in Secret of the Omnitrix is based on the ancient machine gods worshipped by the primitive Galvan. Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix **It is also similar in design to the Prypiatosian-B Containment Suits worn by NRG and P'andor, as well as Clockwork's torso. *Azmuth expects to live another 3,000 years.Perplexahedron *Azmuth indirectly brought about the formation of the Forever Knights by giving Ascalon to Sir George. *No matter the alternate dimensional timeline, Azmuth is always too smart to be evil, meaning he would not help in evil acts anywhere in space-time.MaltruantIt's a Mad, Mad, Mad Ben World: Part 1 *When Azmuth transforms into Rath in Primus, he takes on Rath's lower intelligence and tendency to refer to himself in the third person, but unlike Ben, retains his regular voice (in Latin America, he has Rath's voice). He also refers to himself as Azmuth rather than Rath. References Crew Statements Derrick J. Wyatt Dwayne McDuffie Pop-ups Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Wielders Category:DNA Force Members Category:Allies Category:Characters Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Scientists Category:Galvan Category:Original Series Characters Category:Secondary Characters Category:Alien Force Characters Category:Ultimate Alien Characters Category:Omniverse Characters Category:Introduced in the Original Series